Debuff
A debuff is the contrary of a buff. It is an effect that while it persists hampers the target in some way. Among other effects, debuffs frequently lower attributes, hinder the effectiveness of the target's actions, or cause damage over time. Blizzard |accessdate=2009-06-12 |quote=A debuff is a buff with negative effects, such as Curse of Tongues. Spells like these do damage over time, or modify your character in a negative way. }} Sometimes the term debuff is also used to describe the act of removing buffs on hostile targets, but it is better to refer to such an action as a dispel or cure after the common spells that remove such effects. Another popular name for removing debuffs is decurse. A good example for a multi-function debuff is the Hunter's Mark. All attackers on that target gain increased ranged attack power; additionally the target cannot hide from the Hunter, no matter if they stealth, turn invisible, or morph into beast form. Hunter's Mark, being in the Arcane school, is removable with Cloak of Shadows and other skills and talents which remove magical debuffs. Debuffs come in many varieties and most of them are race/class specific spells or abilities. Debuffs are also color coded, with poison debuffs having a green border, magic debuffs a blue border, physical debuffs a red border, diseases a brown border, and curses a purple border. Limitation According to an forums post by Daelo, the Lead Encounter Designer, there is no effective limit on the number of debuffs that may be applied to a creature at one time. Daelo |url = http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=13130050430&sid=1 |date = 2008-12-03 |archiveurl=http://blue.mmo-champion.com/12/13130050430-the-debuff-limit-and-you.html |archivedate=2008-12-03}} Prior to the release of the Wrath of the Lich King expansion, a single target could have at most 40 debuffs at one time. Vaneras |date = 2006-08-14}} Similar debuffs generally do not stack with eachother. Zarhym |archiveurl=http://blue.mmo-champion.com/12/9336795321-302--on-debuffs-buffs-and-raid-stacking.html |archivedate=2008-08-28}} One prominent exception is damage over time debuffs, multiple copies of the same damage over time debuff from the same character generally don't stack with eachother, however multiple damage over time debuffs from the same character and multiple copies of the same damage over time debuff from different characters will generally stack. Examples of Debuffs *Warlock: Curse of the Elements *Hunter: Scorpid Sting *Druids: Faerie Fire *Warrior: Demoralizing Shout *Rogue: Wound Poison *Priest: Misery Dispelling Debuffs A list of types of debuffs, the classes that can remove them and the earliest level that class gains the ability. *Poison: Paladin (8), Druid (14), Shaman (16), *Disease: Paladin (8), Shaman (22), Priest (22) *Magic: Priest (18), Warlock Felhunter (30), Paladin (42) *Curse: Mage (18), Druid (24), Shaman (Resto talent, 40) Examples of Abilities that Cure or Dispel *Druid: Remove Curse, Abolish Poison *Mage: Remove Lesser Curse *Paladin: Cleanse (Cures Disease, Poison and Magic) *Priest: Dispel Magic, Abolish Disease *Shaman: Cure Poison, Cure Disease, Cleanse Spirit Unclassified Debuffs Some debuffs are not classified in any way, and as such can not be dispelled by any class. There are some exceptions to this - some Bleed effects, which are unclassified, can be cured by using a Luffa or the Dwarven racial ability Stoneform. Also, Paladins can dispel nearly any debuff on themselves by using Divine Shield, as can Mages by using Ice Block. List of shared (non-stacking) debuffs ;Armor reduction *Minor (stacks with major) **IconSmall_Druid.gif|Druid / : -5%, also prevents stealth. **IconSmall_Hunter.gif|Hunter : Wasp ability, -5%, also prevents stealth. **IconSmall_Rogue.gif|Rogue : -20%. **IconSmall_Warlock.gif|Warlock : -5%, also reduces melee attack power, each warlock can only have one active curse per target. *Major (stacks with minor) **IconSmall_Hunter.gif|Hunter : Worm (Exotic Hunter pet) ability, -10%, stacks twice. **IconSmall_Rogue.gif|Rogue : -4% per application, stacks up to 5 times. **IconSmall_Warrior.gif|Warrior : -4% per application, stacks up to 5 times. *Unknown **IconSmall_Warrior.gif|Warrior : -20%, known to stack with Sunder Armor, unsustainable. ;Attack interval increase (melee) *IconSmall_Deathknight.gif|Death knight : Caused by , , glyphed and glyphed . Can also be caused by using on a nearby creature that already has Frost Fever. Increases casting time and melee and ranged attack intervals by 14% (20% fully talented with , a tier 1 Frost talent with 3 ranks). *IconSmall_Druid.gif|Druid : Tier 8 Feral Combat talent, 3 ranks, causes , and to apply the Infected Wound debuff, which stacks 2 times, and increases melee attack interval by 10% per application @ max rank, also reduces movement speed. *IconSmall_Paladin.gif|Paladin : Tier 9 Protection talent, 2 ranks, causes Judgements to increase melee attack intervals 20% @ max rank. *IconSmall_Warrior.gif|Warrior : Reduces melee and ranged attack intervals by 10%. ;Attack interval increase (ranged) *IconSmall_Deathknight.gif|Death knight : Caused by , , glyphed and glyphed . Can also be caused by using on a nearby creature that already has Frost Fever. Increases casting time and melee and ranged attack intervals by 14% (20% fully talented with , a tier 1 Frost talent with 3 ranks). *IconSmall_Mage.gif|Mage : Tier 7 Arcane talent ability, increases melee and ranged attack intervals by 60%, also increases casting time. *IconSmall_Warrior.gif|Warrior : Increases melee and ranged attack intervals by 10%. ;Attack power reduction (melee) *IconSmall_Druid.gif|Druid : -408 @ max rank (~571.2 fully talented with , a tier 1 Feral Combat talent with 5 ranks), Bear Form and Dire Bear form only. *IconSmall_Hunter.gif|Hunter : Carrion Bird ability, -410 @ max rank. *IconSmall_Warlock.gif|Warlock : -478 @ max rank (573 fully talented w/ , a tier 2 Affliction talent with 2 ranks), also reduces armor. *IconSmall_Warrior.gif|Warrior : -410 @ max rank (-574 fully talented with , a tier 2 Fury talent with 5 ranks). ;Casting time increase *IconSmall_Deathknight.gif|Death knight : Caused by , , glyphed and glyphed . Increases casting, melee and ranged speed by 14% (20% fully talented with , a tier 1 Frost talent with 3 ranks). *IconSmall_Mage.gif|Mage : Tier 7 Arcane talent ability, +30%, also increases ranged attack intervals, each mage can only have one Slow spell active at a time. *IconSmall_Rogue.gif|Rogue : +30%, each weapon can only have one poison applied to it at a time. *IconSmall_Warlock.gif|Warlock : +30% @ max rank, each warlock can only have one active curse per target. ;Critical strike chance increase (general) *IconSmall_Paladin.gif|Paladin : Tier 2 Retribution talent, 2 ranks, causes judgements to increase critical strike chance against the target by 3% at max rank. *IconSmall_Shaman.gif|Shaman : Tier 9 Elemental talent ability, 3% to attacks and offensive spells, each shaman can only have one active Fire Totem at a time. ;Critical strike chance increase (spell) *IconSmall_Mage.gif|Mage : Tier 6 frost talent, 3 ranks, gives frost talent spells a 100% chance to apply the Winter's Chill debuff @ max rank, increasing spell critical strike chance by 1% per stack, stacks up to 5 times. *IconSmall_Mage.gif|Mage : Tier 4 fire talent, 3 ranks, gives a 100% chance to apply the Improved Scorch debuff (or applications of the Improved Scorch debuff if glyphed) @ max rank, increasing spell critical strike chance by 1% per stack, stacks up to 5 times. *IconSmall_Warlock.gif|Warlock : Tier 1 Destruction talent, 5 ranks, causes to increase spell critical strike damage against the target by 5% @ max rank. ;Damage increase (bleed) *IconSmall_Druid.gif|Druid / : Tier 9 Feral Combat talent abilities, +30%. *IconSmall_Warrior.gif|Warrior : Tier 6 Arms talent, +30%, triggered by melee critical strikes. ;Damage increase (magic) *IconSmall_Deathknight.gif|Death knight : Tier 9 Unholy talent, 3 ranks, requires 3 ranks of . The death knight's diseases cause instead of Crypt Fever, in addition to Crypt Fever's disease damage increase, Ebon Plague increases magic damage by 13% @ max rank. *IconSmall_Druid.gif|Druid : Tier 10 Balance talent, 3 ranks. Causes the druid's and spells to apply the Earth and Moon debuff, which increases magic damage taken by 13% @ max rank. *IconSmall_Warlock.gif|Warlock : +13% @ max rank, also reduces Arcane, Fire, Frost, Nature and Shadow resistance. ;Damage increase (physical) *IconSmall_Rogue.gif|Rogue : Tier 9 Combat talent, 2 ranks, causes the rogue's poison debuffs to increase physical damage caused to the target by 4%. *IconSmall_Warrior.gif|Warrior : Tier 9 Arms talent, 2 ranks, causes and to increase physical damage caused to the target by 4%. ;Healing decrease *IconSmall_Hunter.gif|Hunter : Tier 3 Marksmanship talent ability, -50%. *IconSmall_Rogue.gif|Rogue : -50%, each weapon can only have one poison applied to it at a time. *IconSmall_Warrior.gif|Warrior : Tier 8 Fury talent, 2 ranks, gives whit melee attacks a chance to reduce healing by 25%, stacks 2 times, higher proc rate @ rank 2. *IconSmall_Warrior.gif|Warrior : Tier 7 Arms talent ability, -50%. ;Hit chance decrease (melee and ranged) *IconSmall_Druid.gif|Druid : Tier 5 Balance talent ability, -3%. *IconSmall_Hunter.gif|Hunter : -3%, each hunter can only have one sting active on each target. ;Hit chance increase (spell) *IconSmall_Druid.gif|Druid : Tier 7 Balance talent, 3 ranks, causes to increase spell hit chance against the target by 3% @ max rank. *IconSmall_Priest.gif|Priest : Tier 8 Shadow talent, 3 ranks, causes , and spells to increase spell hit chance against the target by 3% @ max rank. See also * Buff * Crowd Control * DD * DoT * Healing * HoT * Utility References Κατηγορία:Debuffs Κατηγορία:Game terms